Hanatan
Hanatan (花たん) is an who is known for her extremely beautiful voice with amazing vocal range and vibrato. She most often covers songs with Pokota. Hanatan is known for being able to sing various genres: from dance remixes, emotional songs to hard rock. As a result, she often changes her voice tones to fit the song. Her most viewed cover is "Romeo and Cinderella" , with over 2.92 million views and over 89K Mylists as of March 2013. She has released several collaboration albums with producers, some albums under the alias YURiCa, as well as other singles for games, Touhou arrangements, and other VOCALOID composers. She has also collaborated with Wotamin, Prico, ChouCho and Korosuke to provide vocals for DANCEROID covers. She also sang one several openings of visual novels. On December 31, she released her first single, Nostalgia, at the 81st Comiket. Her second major album, Primrose Flower Voice, is scheduled for release on January 30, 2013. She will also be coming out with a Winter Album Byakko Sengaku on December 31, 2012. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Cordelia (Doujin-circle) # Member of MyEuphoric (Doujin Circle) # Member of Jealousy project # Super Anime Remix - Super Best (Released on July 22, 2009) # (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # Touhou Catherine (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # Chou! Anime Beat! (Released on August 04, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # Anime Euro Best ~ Robot Edition ~ (Released on September 15, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # J-pop Extra Beat Legendary (Released on November 24, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # (Released on January 01, 2011) # Anime Euro Best ~ Girls Edition ~ (Released on January 19, 2011) # (Released on January 26, 2011) # Anime Euro Best ~ Complete Edition ~ (Released on February 23, 2011) # Symphony (buzzG album) (Released on March 09, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # SPEED ANIME M@STER - SUPER EURO BEST (Released on March 30, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on April 14, 2011) # Natsu Euro (Released on July 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on October 05, 2011) # Itadaki Euro Best (Released on October 12, 2011) # Best Idol NON-STOP (Released on November 16, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # Nagashima Jien Otsu☆Yuichiro ~ Anison DJ de Ottsuotsuつ！～ (Released on April 25, 2012) # SUPER ItaG BEAT (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 29, 2012) # (Released on June 28, 2012) # (Released on July 07, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # Hyakka Ryoran! Anison Cover MIX!! (Released on December 05, 2012) # ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC album) (Released on December 19, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # SUPER EURO SMASH Vol.3 (Released on April 27, 2013) # (Released on April 27, 2013) List of Covered Songs (First Sound) (2008.02.23) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.05.04) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite: "Nico Nico Douga") (2008.03.26) # "Dreaming Leaf" (2008.05.16) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) (2008.06.08) # "Hikari To Kage Wo Dakishimeta Mama" (Still Embracing Light and Darkness) (2008.08.29) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Sound) (Hatsune Miku's birthday special) (2008.08.31) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (Nico Nico Douga Meteor Shower) (2008.10.08) (Private) # "Time&Space" (2008.10.24) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You Who Look Like Me, I Who Look Like You) feat. Hanatan and Emilio (2008.11.02) (Not in Mylist) # "World Is Mine" (2008.11.12) # "Time&Space" -Signal-P remix- (2008.11.20) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (Flowers In Your Song For Me) (2009.01.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Adam" (2009.01.17) # "Be Alike" (2009.01.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Piano×Forte×Scandal" (2009.02.02) # "South North Story" feat. Hanatan, Montea and neko (2009.02.03) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2009.02.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Kokoro, Kokoro・Kiseki" (2009.02.25) # "Hope" -Yuyoyuppe Arrange- (2009.03.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Yurameku" (Wavering) (2009.03.25) # "Monochro Act" (2009.04.09) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2009.04.11) # "Cendrillon" feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2009.06.03) # "Palette" (2009.09.30) # "Shiruku no Youna Hikari" (2009.12.28) # "envy." (2010.03.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossom) feat. Pokota (2010.05.19) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.12) # "MY TRUE LOVE" (Original with NoriP) (2010.08.08) # "Aitai" (2010.08.18) # "Imitation" (2010.08.18) # "Rondo-revolution-" (Revolutionary Girl Utena OP) (2010.08.21) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) (2010.09.18) # "Bad Sweets" (2010.09.20) # "Last moment" (2011.01.20) # "Aitai" feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2011.01.22) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Hanatan and ASK (2011.01.25) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2011.02.11) # "Tsuki no Youkai" (2011.02.28) # "Never" feat. Hanatan and Montea (2011.03.05) # "BadBye" (2011.04.08) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2011.05.13) # "Calmsad" (2011.08.05) # "Planetarium" (2011.08.09) # "Tsuki Keshiki" (Lunar View) (2011.08.18) # "Tropical・Summer" (2011.08.27) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.09.13) # "Yuragi" (2011.09.15) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (Fox Bride) (2012.02.27) # "Ao" (2012.03.06) # "ggrks" (Go Google it) feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2012.03.17) # "Kagaribi" (2012.04.09) # "ACUTE" feat. Hanatan, Pokota and 96Neko (2012.04.19) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.04.22) # "SPICE!" feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2012.05.15) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.06.05) # "If" (2012.06.09) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2012.07.27) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2012.08.04) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Hanatan, Pokota, Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Sweets, Bitters" feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2012.11.30) # "sympathy!!" (Parallel Link ED) feat. Hanatan, Luschka, Kano and Nobunaga (2012.12.15) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) feat. Hanatan, Aomofu and ASK (2012.12.20) # "Amatsukitsune" (Celestial Fox) (2012.12.22) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.12.23) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Hanatan, Au, Mitani Nana, 96Neko, Yuikonnu and Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Hana no Uta" (Flower Song) (Original with Kawae Minako) (2013.01.11) # "Naiteru Juu" (Crying Beast) (Original with Amano Tsuki) (2013.01.26) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (2013.03.21) # "Nostalgia" (2013.03.31) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2013.04.08) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2013.04.13) # "Orange" (2013.05.17) # "Out Of Eden" (2013.05.24) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.06) }} Commercially Featured Works |June 07, 2012 |Theme song of the doujin game Offline Shoujo }} Discography |track1composer = NoriP |track1arranger = |track2title = ZERO |track2lyricist = |track2composer = doriko |track2arranger = |track3title = Aitai |track3lyricist = Dios |track3composer = Dios |track3arranger = |track4title = Paradise Swing |track4lyricist = SHUN |track4composer = SHUN |track4arranger = |track5title = Solitary Queen |track5lyricist = Myumu |track5composer = Myumu |track5arranger = |track6title = Love Colored Canvas |track6lyricist = Jeet Singh |track6composer = Jeet Singh |track6arranger = |track7title = Melo Dance |track7lyricist = kous |track7composer = kous |track7arranger = |track8title = Red Signal |track8lyricist = minato |track8composer = minato |track8arranger = }} |track1composer = doriko |track1arranger = KAIDOU |track2title = Humanoid |track2lyricist = doriko |track2composer = doriko |track2arranger = KAIDOU |track3title = Ame ka Yume |track3info = (Candy or Dream) |track3lyricist = doriko |track3composer = doriko |track3arranger = doriko |track4title = Kimi no Kiseki |track4info = (Miracle of You) |track4lyricist = YURiCa, minato |track4composer = Shinya Saito |track4arranger = Shinya Saito |track5title = Sasabune |track5lyricist = doriko |track5composer = doriko |track5arranger = F☆T |track6title = Romeo and Cinderella |track6lyricist = doriko |track6composer = doriko |track6arranger = doriko |track7title = Kansashi |track7lyricist = doriko |track7composer = doriko |track7arranger = KAIDOU |track8title = Cat Food |track8lyricist = doriko |track8composer = doriko |track8arranger = doriko |track9title = Saisho no Namida |track9info = (The First Tear) |track9lyricist = Naomi Tamura |track9composer = Naomi Tamura |track9arranger = LIT-TUM |track10title = Niwaka Ame |track10lyricist = Tsukiko Amano |track10composer = Tsukiko Amano |track10arranger = F☆T |track11title = Hana no You ni |track11lyricist = doriko |track11composer = doriko |track11arranger = KAIDOU}} |track1composer = Junky |track1arranger = |track2title = Passed Away |track2lyricist = |track2composer = T-POCKET |track2arranger = |track3title = Nostalgia |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = Junky |track3composer = Junky |track3arranger = |track4title = Passed Away |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = T-POCKET |track4composer = T-POCKET |track4arranger = }} |track7composer = Honeyworks |track7arranger = |track8title = Suki Kirai |track8lyricist = |track8composer = HoneyWorks |track8arranger = |track9title = ggrks |track9lyricist = |track9composer = AaminP |track9arranger = |track10title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = |track11title = Cendrillon |track11lyricist = Dios |track11composer = Dios |track11arranger = |track12title = LOVE ~ since 1999 |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1composer = Junky |track1arranger = |track2title = Dangoku no Aka to Mei Yoru no |track2lyricist = Fuyu |track2composer = Fuyu |track2arranger = |track3title = Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita |track3lyricist = Hitoshizuku |track3composer = Hitoshizuku, Yama△ |track3arranger = |track4title = Nighty-nighty |track4lyricist = |track4composer = T-POCKET |track4arranger = |track5title = Silent・Majority |track5lyricist = Heavenz |track5composer = Heavenz |track5arranger = |track6title = Akazukin no Ookami |track6lyricist = Kikuo |track6composer = Kikuo |track6arranger = }} |track2composer = PolyphonicBranch |track2arranger = |track3title = Senbonzakura |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Amatsu Kitsune |track4lyricist = marasy |track4composer = marasy |track4arranger = |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5info = (Instrumental remix) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = }} |track1composer = doriko |track1arranger = doriko |track2title = Rai Rai Rai |track2lyricist = Kikuo |track2composer = Kikuo |track2arranger = Kikuo |track3title = flower of sorrow |track3lyricist = |track3composer = OSTER project |track3arranger = OSTER project |track4title = Yamazakura |track4lyricist = Heavenz |track4composer = Takebe Satoshi |track4arranger = Lunatic Keys/su - kei |track5title = Kitsune no Yomeiri Ri |track5lyricist = OSTER project |track5composer = OSTER project |track5arranger = OSTER project |track6title = Friction |track6lyricist = doriko |track6composer = doriko |track6arranger = F☆T |track7title = Naiteru-juu |track7lyricist = Amano Tsukiko |track7composer = Amano Tsukiko |track7arranger = Ichi Ni/su - kei |track8title = Summer Drops |track8lyricist = doriko |track8composer = doriko |track8arranger = KAIDOU |track9title = Message |track9lyricist = doriko |track9composer = doriko |track9arranger = doriko |track10title = Hotarubi |track10lyricist = doriko |track10composer = doriko |track10arranger = KAIDOU |track11title = Hana no Uta |track11lyricist = Kawae Minako |track11composer = Kawae Minako |track11arranger = Kawae Minako}} |track1composer = doriko |track1arranger = |track2title = Hajimete no Oto |track2lyricist = malo |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sarishinohara |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = |track4title = Orange |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Tohma |track4arranger = |track5title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Polyphonic Branch |track5arranger = |track6title = WAVE |track6lyricist = |track6composer = niki |track6arranger = |track7title = Setsuna Trip |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Last Note. |track7arranger = |track8title = Shiwa |track8lyricist = |track8composer = buzzG |track8arranger = |track9title = Yoshiwara Lament |track9lyricist = Asa |track9composer = Asa |track9arranger = |track10title = cat's dance |track10lyricist = marasy |track10composer = marasy |track10arranger = |track11title = Kagerou≒Variation |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Yairi |track11arranger = |track12title = BadBye |track12lyricist = koma’n |track12composer = koma’n |track12arranger = |track13title = Colorful |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Joking Speaker |track14lyricist = Nekobolo |track14composer = Nekobolo |track14arranger = |track15title = Out of Eden |track15lyricist = Kouhey |track15composer = Kouhey |track15arranger = |track16title = Omoide Kakera |track16lyricist = |track16composer = DevilishP |track16arranger = |track17title = Dreaming Leaf |track17lyricist = |track17composer = OSTER project |track17arranger = |track18title = Adam |track18lyricist = |track18composer = JimmyThumbP |track18arranger = |track19title = Eve |track19lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track19composer = JimmyThumbP |track19arranger = |track20title = Kokoro |track20lyricist = |track20composer = TravoltaP |track20arranger = |track21title = Tsuki no Youkai |track21lyricist = Kikuo |track21composer = Kikuo |track21arranger = |track22title = glow |track22lyricist = |track22composer = keeno |track22arranger = |track23title = Dear |track23lyricist = |track23composer = 19's Sound Factory |track23arranger = |track24title = Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo |track24lyricist = |track24composer = doriko |track24arranger = }} Gallery |Perfectcrime_hanatanpokota.png|Hanatan and Pokota as seen in their cover of "Perfect Crime" |ASK's Fire Flower.jpg|Hanatan as seen in "Fire◎Flower" with ASK, Aomofu, Ten, Gero, Kogeinu and Faneru }} Trivia * She owns a PS3 and a Nintendo 3DS * She still owns a pet fox, even if it doesn't live with her today. * Her favorite anime character is C.C. from Code Geass. * Rather than writing her name, she usually marks her covers with a ✿ character in the title, since the word "Hana" in her name means flower. * She likes to call Pokota "baldy" (ハゲ). * She has really long hair that falls beyond her lower back. * She is a former vocalist of the Touhou arrangement doujin circle Halozy. External Links * Blog (Ameblo) * Blog * Twitter * Flower Drops official album website * Instagram Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers Category:Completed Pages